You and Me Forever
by Lili-coeur
Summary: Traduction - Un OS sur le fait de perdre son âme-sœur. Bella est seule avec le bébé d'Edward.


**You and Me Forever**

**Auteur** : EmmaEdholm

**Traductrice :** Lina

**Disclaimer****:** Stephenie Meyer owns these character

**Note de la traductrice**: C'est la première fiction que je traduis. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_''Je t'aime, Edward'' chuchotai-je et je l'entendis bouger dans le lit. Son bras entoura ma taille et il me poussa légèrement contre son torse._

_''Je t'aime aussi, Bella'' chuchota-t-il dans le noir. Je sentais son souffle me chatouiller la joue. Je ne pus me retenir, mes lèvres frôlèrent légèrement les siennes et il soupira de contentement._

_''La semaine prochaine, ça fera 4 ans que nous sommes ensembles, Edward.'' dis-je contre sa joue, je pouvais sentir les coins de sa bouche se relever en un sourire._

_''Oui'' dit-il. ''Et mariés depuis 5 semaines'' ajouta-t-il. Il serra ses bras autour de moi de sorte à ce que je sois allongée plus près de lui, si c'était possible. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et passa ses doigts sur la bague qui se trouvait sur mon annuaire._

_''Nous serons toujours ensemble, Bella. Nous aurons des enfants, une grande maison, une superbe vie. Nous vieillirons, nous serons toujours ensemble.'' chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille._

_''Toujours'' répondis-je et je l'embrassai. Il me rendit mon baiser et commença à caresser mon dos de haut en bas. Puis il se pencha en arrière et plongea son regard dans le mien._

"_Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre, Bella ? '' demanda-t-il._

_''Bien sûr, Edward. Comment pourrais-je oublier'' lui répondis-je en souriant._

_''Ce jour m'a transformé, tu m'as transformé. Tu es ma vie maintenant, Bella, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.'' chuchota-t-il en me regardant intensément._

_''Je sais Edward, je ressens la même chose, je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi'' dis-je et j'effleurai sa joue jusqu'à ses lèvres avec mes doigts. Il les entrouvrit et son souffle chaud rencontra mes doigts. Un regard rempli d'amour remplaça son expression sérieuse._

_''Je serais toujours là pour toi Bella, quoi qu'il se passe. Je ne te quitterais jamais.'' dit-il et il embrassa mes doigts. Il se déplaça, ainsi, il se retrouva allongé sur le dos tandis que ma tête reposait sur son épaule. Il caressait doucement mes cheveux et quelques fois, il prenait une mèche entre ses doigts pour jouer avec. _

_''J'adorerai avoir des enfants'' lâchai-je. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je savais qu'il pouvait le sentir sur son épaule nue._

_''Nous en aurons, Bella. Je viens tout juste de te dire que je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux'' dit-il et je rigolais légèrement._

_''Edward, il faut aussi que tu veuilles avoir des enfants'' dis-je et je posai ma main sur son torse. Il rigola légèrement puis plaça sa main au dessus de la mienne._

_''Je le sais'' dit-il et il rigola. ''Et je veux des enfants Bella.'' chuchota-t-il ensuite. Je souris à cette déclaration. Savait-il combien ça m'affectait, la joie qu'il me procurait en prononçant ces mots._

_''Tu es parfait'' dis –je puis j'embrassai son épaule._

_''Je sais'' plaisanta-t-il alors je lui donnai une légère tape sur son bras. ''Ow'' dit-il avant de rigoler. Puis il roula sur moi de sorte à se retrouver allongé sur moi, se retenant de ses bras. '' Viendrais-tu de me frapper ? '' dit-il et il commença à me chatouiller d'une main, tout en se soutenant avec l'un des ses coudes._

_''Edward, … arrête… s'il te plaît'' dis-je entre mes rires puis je poussai mes mains contre son torse. Il rigola également. Subitement, il s'arrêta et roula une nouvelle fois de manière à ce que je sois allongée sur son torse nu._

_''Ne fais pas ça, Edward'' dis-je en rigolant. ''Ce n'est pas juste, tu es plus fort que moi.''_

_''Oh, je sais, c'est ce qui rend le tout tellement drôle'' rependit-il en rigolant. Je ressentis le besoin de le frapper de nouveau mais je savais comment ça se terminerait. Au lieu de ça, j'embrassai son torse et puis posai y ma tête._

_''Tu est parfaite, toi aussi'' dit-il après quelques minutes de silence. Il posa ses mains dans mon dos et je commençais à sentir mes yeux devenir lourd. Il me posa à côté de lui et je me blottis contre lui. Il replaça ses bras autour de moi puis m'embrassa légèrement le front._

_''Je t'aimerais toujours Bella, toi et moi pour toujours'' chuchota-t-il puis je plongeais dans sommeil._

~*~*~

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, et les larmes coulaient déjà le long de mon visage. Comme d'habitude, mes mains le cherchaient dans l'obscurité, mais je savais déjà qu'elles ne le trouveraient pas là. Il était parti. Je m'asseyais et chassais les larmes mais elles furent remplacées par de nouvelles. J'abandonnai au bout d'une minute. Je cherchai la lampe qui se trouvait à côté du lit. La lumière éblouit mes yeux alors je les gardais fermé. Au bout d'un moment, je les ouvrai et mes yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière. Juste pour être sûre, je regardai dans la chambre mais j'étais seule. Ou pas totalement, mes mains caressant mon ventre rond.

''Bonjour, mon ange'' chuchotais-je et je me levais doucement. ''Aujourd'hui, Nous allons rendre visite à ton père, je dois juste manger et m'habiller, ok?'' Je soupirais et allais dans la cuisine. Mes mains ne quittaient pas mon ventre.

-----------

''Je pense que maintenant, ils me voient comme une cliente régulière chez le fleuriste ." dis-je en levant la rose rouge que je tenais pour l'admirer . ''Qu'est ce que tu en penses?'' demandais-je. Je posais ma main sur mon ventre.

J'aimais parler à mon bébé. Ça me permettais de ne pas me sentir seule tout le temps, mais je savais aussi que je ne l'étais jamais vraiment. Je regardai autour de moi, cet endroit me rendait triste, mais je ressentais seulement du bonheur parce que je savais que j'étais près de lui. Je apercevais ma destination et je commençai à marcher plus vite. Quand j'atteignis l'endroit où je me sentais heureuse, un doux sentiment commença à se propager dans mon corps et un sourire apparut sur mon visage.

Ce lieu était magnifique, un immense arbre se tenait près de moi et le soleil brillait à travers les feuilles vertes.

''Hey, bébé'' dis-je et je m'assis en face de la pierre tombale. Je plaçai la rose dessus puis je laissai mes doigts caresser le texte sur la pierre.

'A un fils Bien-aimé

A un mari Bien-aimé

et a un père Bien-aimé'

J'avais mis le mot père ici pour mon bébé. Pour le futur, mais aussi parce que Edward a été génial pendant qu'il était en vie. Il a juste été un père pendant deux semaines. Je me souvenais à quel point il était heureux, le sourire ne quittait jamais ses lèvres. La manière dont il posait toujours ses mains sur mon ventre quand il regardait la télé ou lorsqu'il était sur le point de dormir. Mais c'était il y a quatre mois. C'était il y a quatre mois lorsque cette voiture… Je secouai la tête. Je n'allais pas repenser à ça maintenant, pas ici, dans cet endroit où je me sentais bien.

''J'ai des nouvelles pour toi'' dis-je en souriant. ''Tu es prêt?'' demandais-je et j'attendis quelques secondes. Je fermai les yeux. Rêvant d'une réponse. C'était si silencieux, je pouvais entre mon propre souffle irrégulier.

''Ok'' chuchotais-je doucement, essayant de me calmer. ''Je connais le sexe de notre bébé'' dis-je et je touchai légèrement la pierre. ''C'est un garçon, Edward. Je l'ai appris hier. Tu es le premier au courant, je voulais que tu sois le premier à le savoir. Je suis si heureuse, Edward. Nous allons avoir un petit garçon'' je souriais encore mais je sentais sur mes joues les larmes qui commençaient à couler. ''Un beau petit garçon'' chuchotais-je. ''Nos familles ont prévu un dîner tous ensemble demain, je leurs dirais à ce moment. J'imagine que je vais avoir beaucoup de shopping à faire maintenant.'' Dis-je puis je rigolai silencieusement. ''Ta sœur me traînera probablement dans tous les magasins de la ville.'' Je rigolais la-dessus puis je m'assis silencieusement un moment, pensant au futur.

''J'aimerais que tu sois là, Edward.'' marmonnais-je. ''C'est si dur, tu es censé être là. _Nous_ aurions dû aller faire le shopping pour le bébé pendant des heures. Tu me manques tellement, Edward. Nous étions censés être ensemble, pour toujours.'' Les larmes commencèrent à couler plus vite le long de mon visage maintenant. ''J'ai fait rêve magnifique cette nuit, Edward. C'était si réel. Tu étais si réel, c'était comme si tu étais là, je pouvais sentir quand tu me touchais, me tenais, m'embrassais. J'aime ces rêves, mais je déteste me réveiller. En fait, j'espère que je pourrais me réveiller en ce moment, et te trouver là, près de moi. Je suis fatiguée de ces cauchemars, Edward.'' Je me taisais de nouveau, restant assise là, regardant la rose posées sur la tombe.

Je levai les yeux et vis une vieille femme marcher le long du sentier du cimetière. Elle me regarda mais au lieu détourner le regard quand elle vit mes larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage, elle me fit un chaleureux sourire. Je lui souriais en retour. Je me sentis mieux après cela, je savais que je n'étais pas vraiment seule. J'avais une grande famille. Mais je savais qu'Edward me manquerait constamment, je ne l'oublierais jamais. Encore aujourd'hui, il était ma vie, la raison pour laquelle je pouvais vivre. J'attendais un enfant, notre enfant. Notre fils.

''Je dois y aller maintenant, Edward. Mais je reviendrais demain. Je sais que tu seras tous les jours avec moi, Edward. Tu me l'as promis, et je sais que tu tiens toujours tes promesses. C'est juste que… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit de cette façon. Je ne te quitterais jamais, Edward. Je viendrais ici autant de fois que je pourrais, je te le promets. J'emmènerais notre fils aussi. C'est l'endroit où je suis heureuse, et ça le sera toujours.'' Je me levai, essayant d'essuyer les larmes. J'observai la tombe lorsque je pus de nouveau la voir clairement. '' Je t'aimerais toujours Edward, toi et moi pour toujours.'' chuchotai-je. Puis, je m'éloignais lentement.


End file.
